The Statistics Core is new and will be led by Dr. Laurel Beckett, Biostatistics Division Chief. The[unreadable] core will coordinate all the CCEH needs for experimental design, data integration, and statistical[unreadable] analysis. The Core advises on design of studies, linkage of analytic databases across cores and[unreadable] projects, mathematical and statistical analyses, and mechanisms to allow researchers and decision[unreadable] makers to visualize probable consequences of alternative mechanistic models. Dr. Beckett, the[unreadable] Core Leader, has worked with the CCEH since its inception. Her methodological expertise lies in[unreadable] longitudinal cohort studies and modeling of multivariate change processes, and she has many[unreadable] years of experience in collaborative research in neurodegenerative and neurodevelopmental[unreadable] diseases and in studies of growth and development. Dr. Lihong Qi is a new faculty member whose[unreadable] expertise is in biostatistics and has extensive training in conducting methodological research on[unreadable] high-dimensional genetic association single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) studies. Dr. Nguyen's[unreadable] expertise is in the analysis of high dimensional data, especially genomic expression data, false[unreadable] discovery rate in genomics applications, and covariate-adjusted regression and correlation analysis.[unreadable] Additional expertise is available to Center researchers through the Division of Biostatistics, whose[unreadable] 10 faculty members include experts in genomics, bioinformatics, missing data in longitudinal[unreadable] studies, neuroimaging, and time-to-event data. Dr. Hertz-Picciotto, Deputy Director and Project 1[unreadable] leader, is an experienced epidemiologic methodologist who will act as the CCEH Liaison to the[unreadable] Statistics Core.